A Trail of Blood and Tears
by Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony
Summary: The goddesses saw it all. They saw every death, every war, all creating this trail of blood and tears that led to the fallen hero in his quest for power. They watched every life leave at the hands of the three kings of the realms. They watched it all. WARNING: Small spoilers for my other story, Forgotten Realm. A more in depth version of Midna's Three Kings story.


**This isn't going to make much sense if you haven't read my other story, Forgotten Realm, which, on a side note, I promise will be updated soon, but I have surgery and school and all sorts of stuff to do. **

**This is a deeper version of the Three Kings story that Midna tells. **

**Oh, and do you see those pretty buttons? Yeah? Okay, they're called review, favorite, and follow. I suggest you click them. **

***wink* ****_Especially _****the review button :)**

* * *

_**A Trail of Blood and Tears**_

Many years before existence, demons and gods walked the surface. The gods fought profusely with the demons, until a full on war was declared between the humans and the devils. The goddess Hylia, he last one to stay on the Surface after her three sisters left, fought bravely in that war, but eventually was forced to raise her chosen people into the sky for their protection.

These people became knows Skyloftians, and they breathed their first, last, and every breath in between in the sky. One year, a hero was born, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was named Link, for he linked the other children together.  
That hero grew up to not only save his friends and Skyloft, but to save the Surface from the demon that plagued it.  
But why start with this young man when the true story begins much, much, later.  
Generations of heroes passed, always there when the time called. Saving the land from the descendants of the demon their ancestors fought, they proved their name and green tunic.  
But unbeknownst to them, there was another realm, a realm that kept the Triforce hidden from even the heroes and the princess and the people.  
The hero, one who's quest was erased from records, grew discontent.

He felt scorned and cheated by the goddesses, he believed himself to be the master of the land, taking what he pleased, and saw no reason why he could not have the sacred force. Soon, having tired of the land's riches, he set his eyes on the Triforce. He gathered comrades all of which were skilled in magic and deception. They broke in to the Sacred Realm, attempting to reach the legendary force, killing their loved ones if it meant power. A trail of blood and tears led them.  
The goddesses scorned the man that they misjudged to be a hero, and they cast him and his allies off, sealing them away, in a realm of half existence, never seeing the light of dawn or the dark of night, stuck forever in Twilight, the time that the Spirit Plane melds nearer to the breathing world.  
Soon these men, so greedy as they were, had killed each other off, but save for three children and a haggard mother.  
The children, whose names were lost to history but for their later titles, grew into three fine young men, seemingly better and truer than their fathers and grandfathers that first invaded the Sacred Realm.  
The newer adept wizards and at the young age of twenty were able to break free of the Twilight Realms hold, coming to reap the joy from life.  
The oldest brother became known as the Light King, for when came time for he and his brothers to choose a realm to rule, he chose the Light, for all of its love and beauty.  
The second brother, Twilight King, chose the realm that he and his brothers had been raised in, choosing to care for their mother and reside in reclusion.  
The third brother was unsatisfied with the realm he was given, the one of midnight and terror. He gazed upon his brother, the Light King, and grew to be filled with envy and distaste for the brothers happy, loud, giving ways.  
Summoning all his power, the Shadow King blurred the barriers between the Light and Twilight. Throwing harvests off balance, and killing people faster than the plague. The other two brothers, distraught, begged the Shadow King to cease his torment of their realms.  
But the Shadow King, crazy with hatred, did not stop, not until he destroyed the realm of Light, the realm that his brother so loved.  
In one mighty battle, the kings all fought. The battle lasted three hundred years, and ripped through the land of Light, shaping Death Mountain, Eldin Gorge, and Hyrule Field. In one last fit of power, the Shadow King, realizing he was defeated, begged to his brother of Twilight to help, promising a share of the Light Realm when it was conquered.  
The Twilight King looked to his strong brother of Light, and in his eyes saw nothing but love and resignation, the opposite of the cold malice and bloodlust in his Shade brother. The Twilight brother gazed sadly upon his fallen triplet, and sided with his brother of Light, banishing the evil Shade to his realm.  
As he went screaming to his own realm, the Shade King tore and clawed that the fabric of existence, tearing three gateways, one in the desert where he was banished, known as The Mirror of Twilight, it transported those who had the power to the Twilight Brothers Realm.  
The second and third were secrets, the Dawn and Dusk Mirrors. Both were in the Twilight Realm, and one led to the Light and the other to the Shadowland.  
These remain the marks of the evil man, whose descendants simmer in hatred in the shadows.  
The goddesses saw it all. The way hatred, pride, greed, lust, and envy took over the hearts of the chosen people, that were saved oh so long ago.  
The way that the fallen hero killed his sister, his wife, his friends, to reach the cursed Triforce.  
The way the Shadow King tried to kill his own brothers.  
The goddesses saw it all.

They saw every death, and every tear, all creating this trail of blood and tears that led to the fallen hero in his quest for power. They watched every death at the hands of the three kings of the realms.

The Golden Goddesses and their sister watched it all.

They watched it and wept.


End file.
